Kagome's Choice and Koga's Heart
by CelestiaAngel29
Summary: What will happen one day when Kagome overhears a certain undead pain in the ass plot with Inuyasha to kill her? And what's this? Koga... Read and Review Chappy 10 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Koga and Kagome fanfiction: By CelestiaAngel29

Chapter 1: Kagome's tears, Koga's heart...

(Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot... I will own fluff-chan one day! R&R! :))

It was a nice summer day, Kagome aced all her tests and graduated early so she'd have more time in the fuedal era, climbing out of the well has become more and more easier, the young girl had noticed. Upon getting completely out of the well, and noticing that Inuyasha wasn't around to walk her to Kaede's village. Looking around more and more confused, sensing a presence, Kagome walked to the location as to what she was picking up; walking into a heavily wooded area,  
her heart broke at the site. It was Inuyasha and Kikyo, they were talking ''Inuyasha,'' Kikyo's stoic emotionless voice ''what do you feel about Kagome?'' The half demon never turned from his loved one ''She's just a shard hunter, and once the jewel is complete and Naraku dead. I'll wish to be a full demon and you immortal,'' ''You know that's not possible while Kagome lives Inuyasha, we must kill her, she's killing me.'' ''Kill her?! Isn't that a little bit too far?'' ''You must do it!'' Kikyo knew that Kagome's powers were growing by the day, and she was the biggest threat to her, Kagome was a bigger threat to Kikyo than Naraku.

Placing her cold dead hand on Inuyasha's chest ''She cares nothing for you,'' Lied Kikyo ''She manipulates you, making you into a fool.'' Kagome couldn't take anymore, her eyes welling up with tears; she ran far away from the site far from the area she didn't believe what she had heard! *Why Inuyasha, do you hate me that much?* Kagome thought to herself, going to her knees breathing hard and crying putting her head onto the cool earth shaking and crying more. Sometime later she got her breathe back, and she got up and started to fumble around in the dark, when she ran into Ginta, one of Koga's comrads, ''Sister!'' He waved kindly ''Hi Ginta,'' ''Please have a seat, Koga will be back soon,'' There came Hakkaku carrying some water, ''Hey Kagome! Would you like some water?'' She said yes, and thanked him as he handed it to her ''Koga will be back, he's gone hunting he's been missing you.'' And in truth Kagome kinda missed him too, ''Are you okay, sister?'' Asked Ginta, ''Yeah,'' Chimed Hakkaku ''you seem sad, was Inuyasha mean to you?'' She chose not to answer, that told them all they needed to know. Ginta placed his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way, ''If you like you can tell us what happened.'' ''You might feel better,'' Hakkaku finished,  
Before Kagome could open her mouth, there came Koga with a huge boar, ''Who are you two idiots talking to?'' Walking further to camp, his teal eyes widen in shock and delight to see HIS Kagome.

Putting his kill inbetween Ginta and Hakkaku, and sitting by Kagome, ''Why are you here by yourself Kagome? Not that I mind, it's just that you're never alone.'' Hanging her head more willing herself not to cry, ''It's a long story, Koga.'' She had finally found her voice, shakey and sore ''We wouldn't mind hearing it,'' As Kagome was taking a breathe ''After I got out of the well, I sensed something I went looking for whatever it was, and I saw Inuyasha and Kikyo...'' ''Who?'' Came Koga's voice, ''Kikyo, people even Naraku thinks that I'm her incarnation, but I'm not I'm just me, anyway I overheard them plotting to kill me.'' Gently grabbing her chin to make her look at him ''They'd have to kill me first,'' Growled the wolf prince between his teeth. Kagome allowed a couple of fresh tears to fall, Koga wiped them away, ''Kagome, if he's too stupid to believe her and her lies, and manipulation and not see what's infront of him. Then he doesn't deserve you or tears,'' She knew Koga was right, he had been honest with her from day one, and she loved that about him, sighing to herself ''Would it be ok if I travel with you?'' Koga's eyes widen in shock and delight, ''Of course, Kagome, you are more than welcomed!'' Ginta and Hakkaku were cheering.

Koga told Ginta and Hakkaku to make sure that they had enough firewood for the night, and while Kagome was in a nearby hotspring relaxing, Koga was making dinner. They were enjoying eachothers' company, when Koga told them to get some sleep it was going to be a long day. Ginta and Hakkaku slept near the opposite side of the fire and Kagome slept a couple of inches away from him...

End of Chapter 1 onto chapter 2 this is my little break in Separation of the bloodlines! Read and Review, PS Im in desparate need of a beta... PM me when you can! 


	2. Chapter 2

Koga and Kagome: Chapter 2 The following morning:

(See chapter 1 for disclaimer... on with the story!)

As Koga and his men were waking up, and getting breakfast ready for their long journey, Kagome was slowly waking up out of an oddly blissful slumber; ''Good morning sister,'' Chimed both Ginta and Hakkaku, she smiled ''Good to you both,'' She replied while getting up, feeling very warm looking down and noticing that she had on a medium sized black fur pelt wrapped around her, ''Koga noticed you were getting cold, so he covered you up.'' Hakkaku told her catching her confused stare. As if on que, Koga had return with some fish and rabbits, ''Good morning Kagome, how did you sleep?'' Placing his kill down to help her up, ''I slept well, thank you for the pelt, it's nice and warm.'' Smiled at him and folded the comfortable thing and handed it to Koga, ''You don't have to thank me, Kagome, I'd do anything for you.'' Taking her hand with his free one and giving it a kiss. While Ginta and Hakkaku were making breakfast, Kagome was wondering how her friends were doing especially her adopted son shippo.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile back at the shard collectors' place

Sango was pacing, Miroku was thinking, Shippo was on the verge of tears, they all stopped what they were doing as Inuyasha and Kikyo had entered the hut, ''What's wrong?''  
Inuyasha asked without a clue, ''Where's Lady Kagome?'' The monk had asked while looking at Kikyo, and sensing her manipulative auroa, and her smirking face didn't calm anyone's nerves; Inuyasha failed to see it cause his back was facing her ''She never came here,'' The demon slayer informed him ''Where's my mother?!'' Asked Shippo ''You are to watch your tongue, foxkit,'' Warned the undead spiritual woman, ''We don't need Kagome,'' Informed Inuyasha, ''Kikyo is far more powerful than her, and Kagome has tried to kill Kikyo.'' Sango looked as if Inuyasha had grown two more heads, ''Are you mad?'' Asked the monk, ''Kikyo explained it to me,'' Inuyasha told them ''It seems out of Kagome's character,'' Sango stepped to the half demon ''Are you calling Kikyo a liar?'' ''You know Inuyasha I don't know who is worse... You for believing these ugly lies about our friend... Or Naraku for manipulating my kid brother, or Kikyo for lying and manipulating you into believing these falsehoods!'' With that the demon slayer and Miroku, Shippo, and Sango's trusted Kirara had lefted and turned their backs on Inuyasha until he sees Kikyo for what she is; the four had decided to find Kagome.

''You see Inuyasha, she has them under a spell, we can't allow her to live anymore.'' Kikyo pleaded, feinging fear and sadness ''Don't worry Kikyo, I'll stop her lies,'' Sounded almost like a puppet, rather than his 'normal' self...  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Back to Koga and Kagome along with Ginta and Hakkaku

''Sensing any jewel shards, Kagome?'' ''No, nothing, Naraku's disappeared again.'' Koga stopped in his tracks ''What's this scent?'' Kagome looked ''Miroku!'' Waving the four as they were on Kirara's back ''Lady Kagome!'' ''Down Kirara.'' Sango told her trusted creature, after they landed and getting caught up ''Kikyo said what?!'' Kagome was enraged, ''She told Inuyasha that you had been trying to kill her,''  
Miroku had explained, ''H-he doesn't believe that does he?'' Kagome was shaken, ''He seemed to.'' Sango told her, ''But something is off... his scent was different,'' Shippo told the crew while hopping on his adopted mother's shoulder ''What did it smell like?'' Koga asked, ''I don't know, it didn't smell like mating, it smelled like spells.'' Kagome was thinking, ''Did he have his father's sword Tessaiga?'' Kagome asked shocked and scared, ''No... He said that Kikyo told him that you put a curse on it.'' Sango told Kagome, ''That's it I've heard enough!'' Kagome's temper was rising at an alarming rate, ''If he wishes to believe it fine, I really don't care, I've risked my life far too many times for him; and he doesn't care he never did! So I decided to join with Koga... Do you mind if my friends come along? They could be alot of help to us.''  
Clasping her hands to Koga ''As you wish Kagome...''

Onto Chapter 3 I know this was pretty short but it'll fit into place Read and review! later! 


	3. Chapter 3

Koga And Kagome: Chapter 3: The New Group, And The Confrontation:

(Disclaimer: Read Chapter1, if you dont like dont read.)

Weeks went by without a sign from Inuyasha or Kikyo but they've had their fare share of demons and the occasional Naraku problem, but it was nothing they couldn't handle. Both Miroku and Sango couldn't help how lively Kagome was around Koga, he supported her in whatever decision she wanted to make, they even got a good amount of jewel shards! Kagome got more time to train with Miroku in Spiritual Powers, both Koga and Sango made sure the monk behaved, the wolf prince even allowed her to visit her family more when possible! Her feelings for Koga were growing at an alarming rate, however she welcomed them she didn't hide or deny, but she knew that she wasn't fully ready to admit to it yet; Koga understood and gave her time. And that's something that Inuyasha never had given Kagome patience and time, however if it were Inuyasha's precious Kikyo he'd bend over backwards. Everyone knew how dangerous Inuyasha is without the sword defending him, but Shippo's claim that Inuyasha's scent was like spells, not mating, the whole thing was puzzling. Was this another Naraku trap? Or Kikyo's herself?

''I think we should camp here for the night,'' Koga annouced always by Kagome's side, all agreed, Kagome happened to look off to her left ''I sense something,'' They all look, ''I smell, mutt-face, and earth...'' Koga growled while stepping closer to Kagome ''That's Kikyo you're smelling,'' Informed Miroku as he flanked Kagome's other side, as if on que they were in plain view, Inuyasha was glaring at Kagome with such hatered. His amber eyes that always sparkled, where now dull and listless; almost like a dolls eyes, Kikyo was smiling; Kagome knew without a doubt that her dearest half demon friend was being drugged. But what could she do to undo it? Her thoughts were interrupted when Kikyo spoke,  
''You see Inuyasha,'' She spoke soothingly, well in her own way, ''Kagome has found another, she's faithless by nature, I wasn't.'' Kagome watched closely, as the undead liar placed her cold hand on his chest ''I was always true,'' Her words were interrupted when Kagome was holding back Koga, ''No, Koga I want to confront them, if it gets bad get me out of there,'' Recluctantly he agreed, making mental note to keep a close eye on the two, the foxkit was right about dogboy's scent; there was something off about it.

Kagome began to walk to the two, ''Kill her Inuyasha,'' Kikyo rasped ''You know Kikyo I don't know who is worse you or Naraku;'' Kagome told the undead woman while looking at her in her cold eyes ''At least, Kikyo, I never shyed away about being next to Inuyasha supporting him, you were ashamed that he was half demon, that's why you wanted to use the jewel of four souls to make Inuyasha human. You weasled into his heart, feeding him whatever you think he should hear, because no one gave him attention besides his mother;  
you capitalized on that! I would never hurt a friend like that,'' ''You... are... a liar!'' Inuyasha had growled out Kagome noticed something hanging on him besides the beads, and before anyone could react, he lept to attack. Kagome watched in shock and in horror when a voice within her heart told her hold up her hand and when she did, pure energy shot from her hand there where blue fire shots all over Inuyasha's form, hearing him scream and the blue had disappeared. As they disappeared, the thing that was hanging down his fire rat kimono, it looked like a charm, Kikyo couldn't react she was too shocked, as the charm turned into dust and flew away in the wind; the undead woman quickly regained her composer ''You...you... you will pay!'' Kikyo and Kagome got into their battle stances and the same way, they both had extened their hands blue met black, until it was in a draw.

Kikyo couldn't believe it! All her hard planning, but how she knew Kagome was powerful but... can't be? Can it? Kikyo then watched in horror when Inuyasha's word rightfully had returned to him, and turned him back to 'normal' ''You may have won this time, but next time Kagome, you are mine!'' With that threat said, her soul collectors gathered up their mistress and left, leaving the prone half demon she claim to 'love' behind...

Note to all I will try to get the rest of my stories up soon! But with me being sick, and the holidays and everything crazy... Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome and Koga: Chapter 4: Inuyasha Explains, Miroku's Theory

(disclaimer if you dont like dont read, I own nothing but the plot.)

*Previously*

Kagome began to walk to the two, ''Kill her Inuyasha,'' Kikyo rasped ''You know Kikyo I don't know who is worse you or Naraku;'' Kagome told the undead woman while looking at her in her cold eyes ''At least, Kikyo, I never shyed away about being next to Inuyasha supporting him, you were ashamed that he was half demon, that's why you wanted to use the jewel of four souls to make Inuyasha human. You weasled into his heart, feeding him whatever you think he should hear, because no one gave him attention besides his mother; you capitalized on that! I would never hurt a friend like that,'' ''You... are... a liar!'' Inuyasha had growled out Kagome noticed something hanging on him besides the beads, and before anyone could react, he lept to attack. Kagome watched in shock and in horror when a voice within her heart told her hold up her hand and when she did, pure energy shot from her hand there where blue fire shots all over Inuyasha's form, hearing him scream and the blue had disappeared.

As they disappeared, the thing that was hanging down his fire rat kimono, it looked like a charm, Kikyo couldn't react she was too shocked, as the charm turned into dust and flew away in the wind; the undead woman quickly regained her composer ''You...you... you will pay!'' Kikyo and Kagome got into their battle stances and the same way, they both had extened their hands blue met black, until it was in a draw.

Kikyo couldn't believe it! All her hard planning, but how she knew Kagome was powerful but... can't be? Can it? Kikyo then watched in horror when Inuyasha's word rightfully had returned to him, and turned him back to 'normal' ''You may have won this time, but next time Kagome, you are mine!'' With that threat said, her soul collectors gathered up their mistress and left, leaving the prone half demon she claim to 'love' behind...  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

As Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Ginta, Hakkaku, Koga were watching the departure of Kikyo for the time being; all had turned their attention surprisingly on Inuyasa not Kagome for weilding such power! The silver/haired half demon felt all eyes on him, noticing Miroku walking up to him with his trademark staff in his hand, ''Are you alright Inuyasha?'' Asked Sango, ''My head hurts...'' He said while rubbing his temples abit, ''What happened Inuyasha?'' Asked Kagome, ''Yea, muttface, I'm actually intersted in something that happened to you.'' Choosing not to give into Koga's little dig at him, ''Well, from what I remember, I was by the well waiting for Kagome; and I thought that I smelled something. I didn't know that it was Kikyo, at that moment, I just smelled something that I can't explain the next thing I know Kikyo was right infront of me and that's all.'' As the half demon finished his story, Miroku appeared to be in deep thought ''Inuyasha, do you remember plotting to kill sister Kagome?'' Hakkaku asked confused, Inuyasha looked as if Naraku's head was growing on Hakkaku's shoulders.

Taken aback ''W-what?! I'll never harm Kagome!'' ''You lie!'' Roared Koga, getting in his face ''Kagome ran to me and my minions scared!'' ''You're the liar!'' Screamed Inuyasha, both weren't backing down ''Everyone! Relax!'' Miroku screamed getting inbetween the two primal males Kagome wasn't sure what to believe, *Wait a minuet!* Her mind had screamed, ''Inuyasha, do you remember anything about a charm?'' He looked pensive in his thinking, ''Not really, why? There are several kinds of charms, be a little bit more specific.'' It was silver and it was red in color.'' Notcing that he was looking on his person ''I don't see anything Kagome,'' ''That's because MY Kagome destoryed the foul thing!'' Interjected Koga, who was now joining Kagome by herside, Inuyasha look bewildered.

''Just what the hell is going on?'' Asked the silver haired half demon enraged, ''I'm going to tell him, Koga,'' Walking up to Inuyasha ''When I overheard you and Kikyo plotting to kill me I was so hurt and confused, I ran into the night and I ran into Koga's men, then he rejoined us; and eversince then we've been together since Inuyasha.'' Looking at the hurt in his eyes, before anyone else could say or do anything more, Miroku who was very well known in every form of spiritual matter. Placing his wrapping hand that had his Wind Tunnel to his chin, ''If it is what kind of charm that I believe it is, I believe it's called 'The Charm Of Darkness' in a nutshell what it does is plain and simple, it reveals an individuals' darkness in their hearts. And combined to a few herbs, and that there was no way Inuyasha could've known what had happened; however it works the best with Belladonna, that's what you could've smelled Inuyasha.'' Sighing to himself, rather sadly, the half demon was getting ready to place his sword back where it belonged; until Kagome and Koga were notcing something was off about the sword.

''Inuyasha, wait.'' Kagome stopped him and walked further to her friend ''What's wrong?'' ''Let me see your sword, please?'' The young priestess had asked politely, to which he agreed ''Becareful Kagome,'' Koga warned she was examing the heirloom, and she felt something under her hand... *what the?* She thought to herself, lifting her hand slowly '' Another one!'' She exclaimed, out of shock and fear, ''Lady Kagome,'' Miroku started then said ''Come here next to me and bring me the sword, with our combined powers will get rid of it!'' She did what Miroku ordered, ''Wait I thought that Kagome destoryed it,'' Came Sango's voice ''Technically,'' Miroku answered ''There are several different colors and red and black are the most powerful. And in this case it's both, the red one was on Inuyasha's person and the black one is on his sword, but remarkably the sword, unlike Inuyasha, didn't give in.'' Both spiritual people, Miroku and Kagome, looked at eachother ''Lady Kagome place your hands on the sword, and I will place my hands on yours then we pray.'' As the two started to the charm looked like it was shaking, and cracking but then the thing blasted Miroku back, ''Miroku!'' All yelled out of concern.

Kagome looked more at the charm it didn't do that to her but why? She kept her head down and continued to pray, for anything, ''Kagome!'' Both Inuyasha and Koga's voices were falling over deaf ears, closing her eyes rather tightly, she prayed and meditated, and focused all of her strength all of her power on her friend's sword. She started to mutter something not even the demons couldn't catch but then it became clearer and clearer ''There's a hate in me like some kind of laughter...'' All looked confused at her, ''Begone evil thing!'' With one good blast the charm was destoryed, in the process she was thrown back with extreme force! Before Inuyasha could react, Koga lept into action by using the shards in his legs, and catching Kagome before she hit the ground. During the blast, she got knocked out, the friends looked worried at the priestess; Inuyasha looked at her hand and noticed it got burned abit, ''let's make camp so that Kagome can rest.'' Koga's hold on Kagome didn't losen or faulter, he knew what the monk had said was right.

And when the young wolf prince looked up, Inuyasha was helping Sango pick up Miroku and carrying him to their site, and he carrying the love of his life, the others had followed in shock and fear that they would never admit to...

Okay Everyone that was chapter 4! And yes I'm doing my Separation of the bloodlines and dating inu style! please R&R! Ill get the next chappys up asap! and im in need of a beta! plz apply if you like! and that line that Kagome said was from the Christian Rock group known as Red- Shadows...


	5. Chapter 5

Koga and Kagome Chapter 5: Making Camp, and A Surprise Appearance By Kagura,

(I'm sorry that it took so long to post this chapter, I've been working very hard on my other stories, and been very busy...)

(((( Previously))))

Kagome looked more at the charm it didn't do that to her but why? She kept her head down and continued to pray, for anything, ''Kagome!'' Both Inuyasha and Koga's voices were falling over deaf ears, closing her eyes rather  
tightly, she prayed and meditated, and focused all of her strength all of her power on her friend's sword. She started to mutter something not even the demons couldn't catch but then it became clearer and clearer ''There's a hate in me like  
some kind of laughter...'' All looked confused at her, ''Begone evil thing!'' With one good blast the charm was destoryed, in the process she was thrown back with extreme force! Before Inuyasha could react, Koga lept into action by using the  
shards in his legs, and catching Kagome before she hit the ground. During the blast, she got knocked out, the friends looked worried at the priestess; Inuyasha looked at her hand and noticed it got burned abit, ''let's make camp so that Kagome  
can rest.'' Koga's hold on Kagome didn't losen or faulter, he knew what the monk had said was right.

And when the young wolf prince looked up, Inuyasha was helping Sango pick up Miroku and carrying him to their site, and he carrying the love of his life, the others had followed in shock and fear that they would never admit to...

Present:

The gang were setting up camp and Inuyasha was the noticing that Koga never moved from Kagome's side, guilt swept over he silver-haired half demon why did this happen? Was Kikyo's jealousy that petty to do that to him and the young woman? Or was it Naraku's  
bidding? It was mind boggling to say in the least, poor Miroku hadn't woken up yet either and that worried him too; Shippo was trying not to cry, Sango was doing the same. Inuyasha never cried since his mother died, that was the last time that he did, however he was  
feeling the tears wanting to surface busying himself with walking off and scouting ahead. The young fox kit watched as Inuyasha walked off to scout out the area, he needed to think needed to process this! What was going on? What were the charms that Miroku had said?  
Thinking to earlier today: Miroku's voice 'The Charm Of Darkness' in a nutshell what it does is plain and simple, it reveals an individuals' darkness in their hearts. And combined to a few herbs, and that there was no way Inuyasha could've known what had happened; however  
it works the best with Belladonna, that's what you could've smelled Inuyasha.' '''The Charm Of Darkness', I wonder if ToTo-Sai or Myoga have heard of these charms...'' He went in pursuit.

Back at the camp,

Shippo and the gang were growing more and more uneasy, until they heard a moan all looked around then at each other then towards Kagome and the moan wasn't coming from her. Then the moan sounded again, this time it was stronger, Shippo happened to look over ''Miroku!''  
''Well, well, well then you will have my child?'' His eyes were still closed, everyone sweat dropped and sighed, should've known that the perverted monk was thinking about women; ''What a pervert...'' Muttered Sango, without anyone realizing one of his hands disappeared and Sango's  
face turned bright red ''PERVERT! That's not yours to grab!'' *Slap!* Sitting up and nursing his newest injury ''Worth the pain...'' Everyone shook their heads side to side, at least he was ok, turning their attention on Kagome- Who had yet to awaken...

Her adopted son, Shippo, hopped on Koga's shoulder ''Will she be okay?'' ''I don't know cub, that blast came from nowhere, non of us sensed it.'' ''Lady Kagome?'' Miroku had gotten up a bit off balanced, with Sango and Ginta's help, Hakkaku was helping mix the medicines for the monk  
and Kagome, ''What happened?'' Miroku had asked, while being set down on the ground by Koga and Shippo; Sango filled in Miroku ''Lady Kagome purified them both? I am impressed it just proves my theory about our friend, her power grows everyday; and I fear that Lady Kikyo fears her  
I feel that our dear Kagome is surpassing her in everything that she was. However, I fear that Lady Kikyo has two targets in mind one is now Kagome and Inuyasha's heart in her hands, and he is a victim in this as well, but I also fear that the two; Kagome and Kikyo will cancel each other out and  
I believe it's what Naraku wants. I strongly feel that he fears Lady Kagome more, because she does not wish to use the shikon jewel for her own personal gain; it's something that the three Inuyasha, Kikyo and Naraku share. The bond of selfishness, those three wanted to use the jewel for personal  
gain one way or another,'' Looking around and feeling confused stares on him ''Allow me to explain, Naraku is a half demon, like Inuyasha, we found this out recently Naraku disappears once a month; during a run in with him poor Kagome had gotten a lot closer than what she and all of us wanted;  
she got a clear read on his auroa and weakend him for sometime so he laid low. I feel that he wishes to used the jewel, when it's whole once again, to become a full demon and be unstopable or rid himself of this obession with Lady Kikyo; however Lady Kikyo wished to use to the jewel to turn Inuyasha  
human so that she won't be ashamed to be by him, and to weasel out of it; she was selfish by it. And Inuyasha, he wants to become a full demon, like his father who was incredibly powerful, and his older half brother as well.'' ''I get it now,'' Koga told the monk as he focused his teal gaze on the young man's  
dark purple gaze ''Mutt-face wants acceptance, and Naraku wants to rule the world, and that Kikyo whench didn't want to protect the jewel but to use it for her own selfish porposes.'' Miroku knodded, before anyone could answer the wind was picking up.

All looked at each other when the wind was picking up like that then that meant that *Swoosh!* ''Kagura!'' Koga growled, ''Yo...'' ''What do you want?'' Sango glared as she got her sword drawn, ''My master's business isn't with any of you, be fortunate of that, he has business with wolfy's precious little  
priestess,'' Pointing towards the prone Kagome, ''Over my dead body!'' Koga growled and him and Kagura attacked, both were evenly matched, she fan demon then weilded her dance of the blades cutting Koga up baldy but not enough for him to loose his sharks that were planted in his legs. Miroku and  
Sango ran to help, after awhile Sango got blasted into the wind tunnel weilding monk, ''Now then trust me wolf, this isn't personal, my master requires her,'' Before she could even turn her attention over to Kagome ''Wind Scar!'' Kagura and Koga ducked in time ''Not yet!'' Inuyasha growled ''Oh yo, you're  
still alive?'' ''Yeah I'm still alive, what does Naraku want with Kagome?'' ''For him to know, I'm just the errand girl, now if you'll excuse me; Kanna!'' The white haired deomon/child of void showed up and reversed the wind scar back at Inuyasha, if it hadn't been for the sword's sheath protecting him the reverse  
attack would've done damage.

Looking around, smiling, it was all too easy slowly turning around to get her arm shot off by an arrow... there weakly standing shaking with her knees together and her bare feet apart... Kagome!

''The next one won't miss, Kagura, go back and tell your precious master Naraku, I won't go down so easily!'' Loading another arrow ''Kanna!'' She held up her mirror as Kagome fired cracking the mirror severaly, both had taken their leave in a cloud of miasma, ''Koga! Ginta, Hakkaku help me to Koga!'' They did as they  
were told to do, ''See to the others, please.'' They knodded and did as she asked, placing his head on her lap ''Ka-go-me,'' ''Sh, it's okay now,'' She hoped, looking over at the fallen Inuyasha; she knew he saw it getting up as he did so with the sword and sheath aiding him. Ginta and Hakkaku looked in surprise, Koga's a full  
demon and he hadn't even moved yet? How was that possible?

To be Continued... Chapter 6 will be up dont worry as will my other stories bare with me I'm in still desparte need of a beta! I deeply apologize for the long wait on this chapter, I'll try to deliever sooner! R&R See Chappy one for disclaimer!


	6. Chapter 6

Koga and Kagome Chapter 6: New Injuries and An Odd Dream

(((Previously)))

Looking around, smiling, it was all too easy slowly turning around to get her arm shot off by an arrow... there weakly standing shaking with her knees together and her bare feet apart... Kagome!

''The next one won't miss, Kagura, go back and tell your precious master Naraku, I won't go down so easily!'' Loading another arrow ''Kanna!'' She held up her mirror as Kagome fired cracking the mirror severaly, both had taken their leave in a cloud of miasma, ''Koga! Ginta, Hakkaku help me to Koga!'' They did as they  
were told to do, ''See to the others, please.'' They knodded and did as she asked, placing his head on her lap ''Ka-go-me,'' ''Sh, it's okay now,'' She hoped, looking over at the fallen Inuyasha; she knew he saw it getting up as he did so with the sword and sheath aiding him. Ginta and Hakkaku looked in surprise, Koga's a full  
demon and he hadn't even moved yet? How was that possible?

Present:

Kagome was helping Koga stand, Miroku and Ginta were helping Sango up, Hakkaku and Kirara were getting Inuyasha to walk, Shippo was coming out of his hiding spot were the cat demon took him to keep him safe. Hakkaku was motioned to help Kagome with Koga, ''Everyone alright?'' Came Kagome's hoarse voice,  
all knodded, Kagome was standing up slowly and weakly '' Hakkaku get my bag please?'' ''Yes sister,'' ''Ginta get some water,'' ''Right away sister,'' The two went and Shippo was trying to wake up Miroku and Sango; Koga was in such pain, thankfully that his shards intact: Inuyasha was starting to heal, Kagome was centering  
her energy that she burned banishing the charms and taking care of Kagura's little visit. Looking at her hand it was burned, she knew it wouldn't scar, however it'll take a long time to heal sighing and looking at Koga who was looking at her: then focusing her gaze at Inuyasha he looked mentally hurt, and confused, Kagome didn't  
know what to feel for Inuyasha right now true she cared for him deeply, but her heart belonged to Koga. What was happening?

Ginta and Hakkaku came back with the stuff Kagome asked for they started to obey her orders by taking care of everyone else first ''Koga,'' ''Yes, my mate?'' ''Think you can walk if you lean on me abit?'' ''Yea, I'll try not to hurt you.'' Placing his arm around her shoulders, as her arm went around his back; they walked slowly, until  
Kagome was starting to feel dizzy from the spent energy and the bump to the head. Taking a breathe trying to center herself, ''Ginta?'' ''Yes, sis?'' ''Come here please,'' Koga looked confused her scent was off, and mutt-face was still prone on the ground tryin to heal himself more; the monk and demon slayer were trying to get their wind  
back. Ginta had over, ''Can you take Koga's other hand?'' ''Yes, sister...'' He did what he was told, it made the walk abit easier, as soon as they made it back into their campsite, both Koga and Kagome collasped on their knees. Inuyasha finally healed enough to walk on his on power he was able to walk up to Miroku and Sango, ''You...  
guys... okay?'' "*Groaning* I think so,'' Miroku said oddly enough not going for Sango's rear.

Sango, who was on herside, facing Kagome she watched her sister the young priestess looked like she was ready to fall over; ''K-Kagome, are you okay?'' Looking over breathing hard, ''Yes, Sango I'll be fine,'' Oddly enough Kagome and Koga's arms didn't remove themselves, Miroku's spiritual powers kicked in and healed himself.  
Shippo was a big help to the wolf demons ''Mother Kagome, Father Koga...'' Bounding up to both of them, and hopping on Koga's shoulder, ''Cub,'' ''Are you okay? Is mother okay?'' ''Hai, Shippo,'' Came Kagome's weak voice, all looked over shocked at her *Thank God you're alright,* Inuyasha thought to himself, she bent her head  
further down almost touching the ground, her breathing was sounding like it was uneven. Inuyasha knew what was wrong, getting up and walking over he heard her mother and grandfather say it; Kagome is sometimes prone to something called panic attacks, ''Kagome,'' Placing his hands on her back, ''Place your head fully on the ground  
and breathe slow,'' Koga glowed, ''Her mother told me to do this just incase, it's something called a panic attack; don't look at me puny wolf, I'm doing this so that Kagome can get over her attacks.''

As Kagome was doing her best to slow down and beat the attack, her hand blindly reached and grabbed Koga's hand, without Inuyasha noticing, in a moment or two the attack left. Kagome was slowly picking her head up, and starting to blink a couple of times no one noticed the death grip that both Koga and Kagome had on each other's  
hands. Inuyasha slowly and carefully took his hands from her back, ''Are you okay now, Kagome?'' ''I-I think so, thank you Inuyasha you are a good friend.'' This tore at him, he didn't want to be 'just friends' with Kagome he wanted her she was better than Kikyo in every way; but a fews days ago he was apparently 'plotting' to kill Kagome?  
He didn't smell any decieption on the two grunts of Koga's, did he really? Why would Kikyo do that? If she truly loved him like she claimed to then she would respect his wishes and leave Kagome alone while he decided who he wanted; And how did she come across those charms? Did she have him take her? All of this was giving him a headache,  
he was on his way to talk to Bokuseno cause Myoga knew of the tree demon. Then that meant that he could have the answer, but he picked up on Kagura's scent and he hurried back as fast as he could to see Koga get blasted head on as did Miroku and Sango.

When Naraku's errand girl turned her attention to Kagome, he leapt into action, however the attack was deflected by Kanna the demon of the void another 'offspring' of Naraku. That's when Kagome gathered up the last of her energy and blasted Kagura's arm off, and she deflected Kanna's attack with almost ease; the young preistess cracked the  
creepy demon girl's mirror. And the two retreated, *now what* he wondered- as he saw Koga place his head onto Kagome's lap; she bowed her head alittle and shut her eyes in relief that everyones' okay- mainly Koga, but now Inuyasha 'Claiming' not to remember plotting to kill her!

She opened her eyes back up and looked in the direction towards the sky, then looking at her hand it was starting to heal! She then told Shippo to get her first aid kit, the foxkit did so, ''Thank you Shippo, Koga this may sting but it'll work...'' She told her soon to be gently, ''O-okay Kagome, but take care of yourself first,'' ''I'll be fine,'' She assured him,  
the young girl was working on her beloved; carefully tenderly. She put the last bandage on him, ''There your wounds wont be infected for you'll heal by tommorrow,'' Taking her hand with his ''You are so good to me, my mate,'' Inuyasha was listening to this and it made his heart sink, and his stomach want to vomit; he had blamed himself he was supposed  
to be the one that was by her side! But now thanks to fucking Kikyo... however it wasn't (all) her fault he was responible as well! Maybe in a day or two he'll talk to Kagome once things have calmed down.

Much later on in the day/ going into the night,

After everyone was taken care of and strong enough to do what they can, Kagome decided to go to the hotsprings alone, grateful that she was alone she needed time to think. She cared for the silver haired half demon- deeply, however these feelings for the young wolf prince are very warm and safe and loving; slowly taking off her clothes, and going into the  
water, ''Ahh, feels good,'' Sighing to herself she knew that Naraku's visits was getting more and more creepy, and why did Kikyo do that? She really did consider Kagome a threat? Wow, it wasn't like things in her life weren't nuts enough!

Leaning against a large rock, she shut her eyes for a few moments, images were plaguing her, they were visions of a huge black wolf with slive/green eyes, and very white fangs. She popped opened her eyes, and looking around cause the thing was growling and baring it's fangs at her; Kagome decided to get out and dry off and get dressed and high tail it back to  
camp, drying off quickly and quietly, as she was getting her bra and underwear then her school skirt on... She heard it! Rustling and a couple of twigs breaking...

She then made eye contact with silver/green eyes! Her own dark eyes widened, she ran not remembering her shirt and bow and arrows, the thing came out of nowhere. It was too fast, too big, she felt pain in her backand being knocked down face first on the ground the thing was sniffing her and she kept still. Kagome felt it's cold breathe on her neck and in her ear  
she closed her eyes tightly, laying as prone as she possibly could; until she sneezed it cruely bit her right shoulder ''AHHHHH!'' Just as quick as it happened it left, she lay there on the very cold grass for a good ten minutes; breathing hard trying to retain her scattered witts, weakly getting up on her knees and holding herself slowly grabbing her stuff. Kagome with her  
stuff close to her chest, walking and stumboling: She could hear her friends and Koga, who woken up early, wondering where she was and that she wasn't around... And oddly enough him and Inuyasha weren't fighting?

Shippo looked over his cute little face went slack, ''M-Mommy!'' He bounded up to her they all looked at her and did the same as she was falling, Koga caught her ''Kagome, what happened?'' ''Are you alright Kagome?'' ''K-Koga, help...'' She croaked out, ''Mommmy!'' Ginta was holding the foxkit, Koga forgetting his pain; picked up his Kagome's small battered  
body and taking her to the fire so that he could see her better. She was a mess, holding onto Koga's armor crying, all anyone could make out was ''big...'' and ''eyes...'' They saw her injuries she had deep claw marks in her back and one bite mark in her shoulder. Koga refused to cry, Miroku came with Kagome's first aid kit Inuyasha went to go see where the thing  
attacked Kagome, while everyone worked hard to stop Kagome's bleeding...

Meanwhile back to where Kagome got attacked, Inuyasha was sniffing were that thing came from he looked all over until his body went ridged and he blacked out...


	7. Chapter 7

Koga and Kagome Chapter 7: Inuyasha Missing? and legends Kagome's new borthrite

(((Previously)))

Much later on in the day/ going into the night,

After everyone was taken care of and strong enough to do what they can, Kagome decided to go to the hotsprings alone, grateful that she was alone she needed time to think. She cared for the silver haired half demon- deeply, however these feelings for the young wolf prince are very warm and safe and loving; slowly taking off her clothes, and going into the  
water, ''Ahh, feels good,'' Sighing to herself she knew that Naraku's visits was getting more and more creepy, and why did Kikyo do that? She really did consider Kagome a threat? Wow, it wasn't like things in her life weren't nuts enough!

Leaning against a large rock, she shut her eyes for a few moments, images were plaguing her, they were visions of a huge black wolf with slive/green eyes, and very white fangs. She popped opened her eyes, and looking around cause the thing was growling and baring it's fangs at her; Kagome decided to get out and dry off and get dressed and high tail it back to  
camp, drying off quickly and quietly, as she was getting her bra and underwear then her school skirt on... She heard it! Rustling and a couple of twigs breaking...

She then made eye contact with silver/green eyes! Her own dark eyes widened, she ran not remembering her shirt and bow and arrows, the thing came out of nowhere. It was too fast, too big, she felt pain in her back and being knocked down face first on the ground the thing was sniffing her and she kept still. Kagome felt it's cold breathe on her neck and in her ear  
she closed her eyes tightly, laying as prone as she possibly could; until she sneezed it cruely bit her right shoulder ''AHHHHH!'' Just as quick as it happened it left, she lay there on the very cold grass for a good ten minutes; breathing hard trying to retain her scattered witts, weakly getting up on her knees and holding herself slowly grabbing her stuff. Kagome with her  
stuff close to her chest, walking and stumboling: She could hear her friends and Koga, who woken up early, wondering where she was and that she wasn't around... And oddly enough him and Inuyasha weren't fighting?

Shippo looked over his cute little face went slack, ''M-Mommy!'' He bounded up to her they all looked at her and did the same as she was falling, Koga caught her ''Kagome, what happened?'' ''Are you alright Kagome?'' ''K-Koga, help...'' She croaked out, ''Mommmy!'' Ginta was holding the foxkit, Koga forgetting his pain; picked up his Kagome's small battered  
body and taking her to the fire so that he could see her better. She was a mess, holding onto Koga's armor crying, all anyone could make out was ''big...'' and ''eyes...'' They saw her injuries she had deep claw marks in her back and one bite mark in her shoulder. Koga refused to cry, Miroku came with Kagome's first aid kit Inuyasha went to go see where the thing  
attacked Kagome, while everyone worked hard to stop Kagome's bleeding...

Meanwhile back to where Kagome got attacked, Inuyasha was sniffing were that thing came from he looked all over until his body went ridged and he blacked out...

(((Present)))

As the gang got Kagome's wounds taken care of Koga laid next to her to keep her warm, Shippo and Miroku went to see where Inuyasha had gone; even for him he was taken too long. Sango was tending the fire, Ginta helping her while Hakkaku was getting more water, Koga wrapped his arm protectively around Kagome's prone and sleeping frame- he fought the  
urge to growl, in fear for waking his mate and scaring her. The young wolf prince looked down at her, softly stroking her soft raven/ hair, trying to calm his beast; whatever attacked his Kagome would pay a very slow and violent end. And he, Koga, would make sure of that in abundance; glancing around the camp the other female slayer- Sango was making sure that they  
had enough for a fire, Ginta was now helping her with dinner. Hakkaku was now returning but the monk with the roaming hand and his adopted son the foxkit hadn't returned, looking to where they had left it was in the same direction as to where mutt-face had taken off to find out whatever had injured Kagome. Glancing down he noticed that she was cuddling more and  
more next to him, his arms went around her more poessesively, his blood was boiling, laying his head into the crook of his woman's shoulder sniffing her sweet calming scent that sweet seductive natural scent of soft vanilla and jasmine with a soft touch of musk. Closing his eyes softly, once Naraku was dead and with no hope of him coming back in no way safe or form  
he and the young priestess would wed, looking down at her left left wrist and touched the charm braclet that he had given her.

Touching it more and more, smiling to himself, it belonged to his mother and she had given it to him 'When you find your mate, give this to her.' Her smooth gentle voice was ringing in his head, about two weeks after Kagome and her friends were travelling with him he asked her if he could talk to her in private, and of course that she had said yes. they went to a beautiful  
hillside, with lighting bugs and the warm summer night's wind blowing softly around them, they were by a lake with a cressent moon shinning. Getting down on his knee, taking her hand into his,

Koga's Flashback:

''Kagome, you are the most enchanting and perfect woman that I ever had the pleasure of knowing, Kagome, you bring out the best in me;'' Seeing her smile ''Kagome, will you be my mate for life?'' Opening his other hand to show her the silver and purple charm that he was going to give her ''Now you don't have to say yes, you can think about it...'' Placing her free hand onto his  
face to guide him up ''Oh Koga... Yes...'' He slid the charm onto her left wrist, and placed a kiss on her hand; as she smiled through her tears of happiness...

(((Present)))

He wont loose her, not to anyone not to anything, refusing not to cry hearing a noise that caused him to pick his up and let out a low warning growl, Sango had looked up and noticed it was Shippo and Miroku, and they didn't have Inuyasha with them? Sango stood up, ''What took you two?'' ''Trust me, Sango,'' Started Miroku ''There was alot of blood, and Shippo said that he smelled  
something very foul...'' The foxkit had hopped onto Sango's shoulder, they knew that Koga was listening to every word that was being said however he wasn't going to leave Kagome's side anytime soon. The three thought it was best the others meaning Ginta and Hakkaku, to walk over to where Koga and Kagome were laying; Shippo sat with his adoptive parents ''Shippo, tell everyone  
what you smelled...'' Offered Miroku gently and much to his dismay Hakkaku took a seat by Sango and Ginta on the otherside ''I smelled that stuff that was Inuyasha eariler,'' They knew that Kagome couldn't hear them, Koga was tucking the same black fur pelt around her to keep her warm; he would do what he could to take care for her, ''But I think that it's smells stronger than before like  
Kikyo was working on him again. I think that she's going to use Inuyasha to kill Mommy..'' Pointing at Kagome who was sound asleep, ''I'll burn in hell before that happenes,'' Koga growled, Kagome whimpered in her sleep and grabbed his hand as if sensing that he was gettin angery, ''Sleep mate...'' He whispered, she calmed.

''But I thought that Kagome had weakened the spell on him?'' Came Ginta's voice looking at their sister ''Hm, maybe the spell caster has to be destoried so that Inuyasha can be freed?'' Miroku told the gang in theory, ''I have heard of a wolf priestess that poessed unreal powers, she was the only one the could stop it...'' Sango said in deep thought Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku had heard such stories  
there was once a powerful wolf demon priestess, a princess of their allied tribe but they were rumored to be killed off. But truthfully there were too many rumors to clarify or deny anything but that fact, ''It was rumored what was left of them, left for another destination,'' Sango told them until ''YOU LECH!'' (Slug!) ''Worth the pain...'' Nursing a new bruise, forgetting his new bruise to see Kagome  
whimpering and everyone caught ''No...'' or ''Stop...'' Whimpering a shifting abit more, due to Koga being near, she couldn't shift all that much. Koga was doing his best trying to comfort her, ''I think it's best to wake her up.'' Miroku said gently, Koga agreed ''Kagome, love, Kagome wake up...'' Shakingly opening her eyes, everyone looked her eyes were dark they where blue; looking around at her friends  
and her beloved.

''What... what happened? Is everyone ok? Did anyone see that big wolf thing that attacked me?'' All looked at each other, ''What wolf thing?'' Asked Koga, ''It was huge! With piercing silver-green eyes, and very white fangs! It attacked me!'' The three wolf demons looked at each other and then by at Kagome, ''Kagome... what you encountered wasn't for you.'' Koga started to tell her, ''What are you talking  
about and where is my top? Ow my back!'' ''Beloved, it was for me...''

Did they just hear right? For Koga?

Noticing all the confused stares, ''I'll explain, there comes a time in every new leaders life that he must prove that he's worthy of leading his wolfen kin; when he come of age,'' The young leader started to explain ''What you encountered my love, wasn't for you it was for me, you see I am of age and,'' ''How old are you Koga?'' ''20, Monk, anyway if the male survives he's indeed worthy; I am so sorry beloved,  
you saw The Black Wolf's Ghost,'' ''Umm Koga?'' ''Yes my love?'' Attempting to sit up ''Does he bite you?'' ''I think so, why?'' Showing him her shoulder on her right side, looking at her shaking gathering her close he couldn't undo it! Ginta spoke ''Wait a minuet Koga!'' ''Hm?'' ''He marks your left shoulder, not your right one! I remember, the former leader telling us...'' Yeah he was right by did the wolf  
mark his woman? Never before had a female get marked, ''Father Koga?'' ''Cub?'' ''Does this mean that Kagome would be marked for death?'' Scrathing him behind his ear ''I don't know cub,'' Thinking back to todays events, and now mutt-face had gone missing; just what the hell was going on? Thinking to when Kagome had joined him and Ginta and Hakkaku and then the perverted monk, the foxkit, and the slayer  
with her two tail cat demon. Koga was so happy, and apparently mutt-face was being controlled, was it Naraku's doing? Did this Kikyo act alone? And where in the hell was the mutt?

His thoughts were interrupted when Kagome shifted abit and muttered something that he couldn't catch and went into a deeper sleep, Koga decided to skip dinner so that he could care for his mate, shutting his eyes and laying his head onto Kagome's throat collum; falling into the most uneasiest sleep he had ever had.

^^^^^ Kagome's Dream^^^^^^

She was standing in a lake alone, laughing allowing the cool water to pool around her shins and feet, suddenly hearing rustling looking around as the young raven-haired priestess did so she didn't see anything. Wadding gently out of the lake, again hearing the rustling then looking off to her left... it was the beast that attacked her!?  
Watching his every move and yet not moving herself, the huge black wolf hadn't moved, it just fixated it's green and silver eyes at her, then it sat on the ground and began to speak ''You child are destined for something greater after you destory this evil and this shikon jewel...'' ''You can speak? Why did you attack me?'' ''True, Koga will be  
marked by me, he has proven himself worthy, you my dear are makred for another reason.'' ''What's that?'' ''To unleash your full birthrite!'' She looked confused, ''Go to the south wolf tribe, don't worry they won't harm you they have a truce with Koga's tribe, ask for their healer Aki, she will aid you.''

And just like that Kagome's eyes had snapped awake feeling Koga asleep by her and looking around and noticing her friends sleeping by the other side of the fire... Hearing the wolf's deep and compelling voice within her head to go to the southern wolfen tribe echoing withing her head and asking for a woman named Aki...

Chapter 7 down! I'll get the rest up asap! plz read and review and thnx for the favs and follows!


	8. Chapter 8

Koga and Kagome Chapter 8: Kagome's New Journey, Scars, and Enter Sesshomaru...

((( Previously)))

And just like that Kagome's eyes had snapped awake feeling Koga asleep by her and looking around and noticing her friends sleeping by the other side of the fire... Hearing the wolf's deep and compelling voice within her head to go to the southern wolfen tribe echoing withing her head and asking for a woman named Aki...

Present: Late at night...

Kagome had laid there awake most of the night not wanting to get out of her love's arms, however she knew she had no choice, Kikyo was around she had felt her undead presence and was too weak to save her friend. And now Inuyasha had been abducted, and God knew what was going to happen, seemingly without trying  
she had released herself from Koga's loving and warming embrace. Tucking the blanket further around him, and kissing his cheek 'I love you,' She whispered to his temple, grabbing her bag and weakly but quietly getting dressed deciding on an ankle length green wrap skrit and a white corset styled tank top with green strings, and  
a pair of comfortable beachy like walking sandals. Grabbing up her bag and arrows and bow, she took one last look at the people that she loved, fighting the urge to cry she left due south 'I hope I'm making the right choice... Koga, don't be angery...' Walking to the southern lands hoping against hope that she was doing the right thing.

The crew had woken up much later on in the day, minus Koga, they all figured that he was too tired about a couple of minuets later he woke up ''Where's Kagome?'' They all looked at eachother, no one knew, Sango went the hot springs to see if her best friend was there, and came running back ''She's not at the hot springs,'' Shippo started to wail ''Mommy!''  
Until Miroku had an another theory... well a couple ''What if Inuyasha came back under Kikyo's control, or even Naraku?'' Koga and his grunts were sniffing the air, ''No I don't smell, Naraku or even the corpse...'' ''What about Inuyasha?'' Asked Sango, ''Not even mutt-face.'' They all looked very worried, to put things extremely lightly, ''We have to find her!''  
Koga had roared, while everyone had quickly packed to set search of Kagome...

Until Koga annouced ''I smell someone coming our way,'' ''Slow down Rin!'' They had heard Sesshomaru's toad servant Jaken, ''I beat you!'' She looked at the crew blinking a few times ''Hi! Sister Sango!'' She ran to the demon slayer and wrapped her little arms around the woman, ''Hello Rin, how are you?'' ''Fine, where's big sister Kagome?'' Indeed a good  
question ''Has Lord Sesshomaru seen Kagome or Inuyasha?'' ''What about Inuyasha?'' Came the voice of the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru, ''Have you seen him?'' Asked the monk, ''No, This Sesshomaru hasn't seen Inuyasha in weeks,'' ''What about Mommy Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru?'' Well the foxkit did say Lord ''Sadly foxkit same answer,'' Seeing  
his little face about to cry, ''Lord Sesshomaru have you heard of the 'Charm of Darkness'?'' Asked Miroku ''Hn, I have heard that they are powerful trinkets to control certain individuals.'' ''Can you be controlled by it?'' ''No,'' ''Well, Inuyasha had been controlled by two of them.'' Interjected Koga, getting very perbed, ''Two of them you say? That is highly unlikely if  
the caster uses two then the person will not be controlled for much later, are the charms with you?'' ''No Lord Sesshomaru,'' Came Miroku's voice ''Kagome had destoryed them, one was on Inuyasha's person and the other was on his sword,'' ''Hm,'' It was true what he was sensing Kagome's powers were growing more than normal.

''I have a score to settle with that corpse,'' Sesshomaru said ''I will accompainy you to aid all of you,'' ''Do you know of a cure against these charms?'' Asked Koga, ''There are theories,'' He started ''There are stories of a wolf demoness that was a priestess as well, she would've known how to destory the side affects.'' ''Side affects?'' Asked Ginta, ''Hn, the side affects  
are blind rage, confusion, and... Rape, if it's a male being controlled, if Inuyasha's demon blood cancells out the side affects he will most likely try to forceably mate Kagome,'' He stopped in mid sentence all had stopped moving and breathing loud, ''You smell that?'' Asked Koga, who was getting really pissed, ''Hn,'' ''Kagome!''  
But the scent was going due south but why?

Meanwhile with Kagome,

She was sitting by a lake to get a drink, and resting her scar didn't hurt, she had forgotten that it was there until she stretched ''Ow!'' Getting back up throwing her bag back over her left shoulder, and walking to the tribe, she sould be there by now right? Looking down at the charm on her wrist touching it gently ''Oh Koga, I'll return to you.'' She vowed hoping that  
the heavens would carry her prayer for the man that she loved and wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Walking for another hour, she had ran into a tall dark wolf demon ''Halt! Girl!'' Point his speer at her ''State your business,'' He said as he looked at this petite human girl infront of him, ''I-I'm here to speak to Aki,'' Blinking slowly as she stated her business,  
lowering his weapon and roughly grabbing her by the back of her neck, ''Come then,'' She dared not say anything she knew he would snap her neck like a twig.

Walking further and further into the den, it was actually similar to Koga's den but more primitative, ''Oooo look and the woman,'' One purred, ''Let her go, Hitomi!'' An older female voice annouced with authority ''M-mother!'' ''Release her now!'' He did ''Come child, you are the future intended of Koga, our ally of the North?'' Kagome knodded 'yes' ''I have been waiting  
for you.'' Guiding her in the woman's room of sorts, ''Sit dear,'' She did ''M-Miss Aki?'' ''Please just Aki, I have been expecting you Kagome.'' Her eyes widen (She knew?!) (Yes I knew,) Came her thoughts inside of her head ''I knew my child, everyone calls me mother; us females give the next generation life and on down the circle, we die, we are reborn, we become the  
air the fire the water and the heart of many and few...'' Noticing the young woman before her smiling gently to her and offered her something to drink ''Thank you,'' ''Your welcome,'' ''He told me to come and talk to you, Mother,'' ''Who?'' Kagome took the longest and the deepest breathe that she had ever inhaled '' Do you know The Black Wolf's Ghost?'' The older she-  
wolf didn't even bat an eyelash ''Yes my child it is time to tell you your borthrite, for starters you are not human- you are the wolf demon priestess for our kin tribe up North, he is father to us all,'' She explained ''But he marked me and not Koga.'' Aki had looked down and saw the charm on Kagome's left wrist, and smiled ''You know of our brother Koga?'' Kagome  
blushed ''I am to be his bride, once our mission is over.'' Aki knodded her head and smiled softly, ''He has no idea that you are here?'' ''The Black Wolf's Ghost told me to come to you that you could help me, after attacking me.'' ''He attacked you?'' ''Uh huh,'' She showed her, ''This mark wasn't intended for either murder nor leadership it is to mark your true destiny.''

Now Kagome looked at her confused ''B-but mother I thought that finding the shards of the Shikon Jewel was my destiny?'' ''That my daughter is only half of it, after you protect the innocent and after this evil has been squashed, you have a new birthrite a new destiny, and it has you and Koga and many children,'' (How?) (I see into the future my child) ''And you read  
minds?'' ''Hn, it is a rare gift among us she wolfen priestess,'' Noticing Kagome was very tired,'' get some rest daughter there's much to do and so little time.'' Kagome started to sink further into sleep, Aki placed a white fur blanket/ pelt over the young girl ''Sleep my daughter, our wolfen priestess, send your vibes to your mate hone your mind and heart on him.''

Back to Koga:

They were walking due south, it was about supper time, Koga was leading Sesshomaru was by him Miroku and Sango were by Rin, Jaken was on her otherside and Ginta and Hakkaku were bringing up the rear, and Ginta was carrying the upset foxkit Sango's two tailed kitten compainion was by her side. After about a half hour more of walking, Koga had stopped dead  
in his tracks, ''Kagome...'' He wrapped his arms around himself, her gentle voice was being carried on the wind 'I love you...' He was refusing not to cry, Rin looked up ''What's wrong with Koga?'' She asked blinking, and granted that it was a good question ''Father Koga?'' Whimpered the foxkit, Koga still stayed as he was, Miroku looked around ''It is Lady Kagome,  
I am sensing and Koga is feeling,'' ''My Love...'' He looked up at the slowly darkening sky (Wherever you are please be safe,) He thought to his beloved,

Kagome was talking in her sleep

''My Love, I love you Koga,'' She had gone into a deeper slumber...

Back to the gang:

Koga shut his eyes, feeling HIS Kagome, Shippo had gotten from Ginta's arms and hopped onto his 'father's' shoulder and placed his little paw onto his face Koga was crying!? As long as he knew Koga he never knew Koga to cry, no one did, maybe Kagome tapped feelings into him that he had thought that were dead.  
Reaching up to rub the foxkit's ear, Koga skipped on dinner, and the rest ate; everyone was worried for Kagome however that worry soon turned into battle when they sensed...

"You see Inuyasha, Kagome's lies knows no bounds,'' Kikyo and Inuyasha appeared seemingly out of nowhere, Rin and Shippo hid ''Where's Kagome?'' Asked Inuyasha who was sounding like a puppet once more, Sesshomaru got up and started to walk towards his little brother and indeed something indefintely off about Inuyasha  
his scent... Like magic... granted he, Sesshomaru had done alot of low things to Inuyasha however this was benenth him and his station; Kikyo glared at Sesshomaru ''Still haven't died alone yet Sesshomaru?'' ''This Sesshomaru sees that you have already done that for him.'' Kikyo looked pissed, ''Inuyasha kill them, restore my honor!''  
His amber eyes were becoming red and mencing, Miroku placed a hand onto Koga's shoulder ''Don't Koga, only Sesshomaru can bring him down!'' Koga looked at mutt-face, something was very much off!

Inuyasha lept into attack growling and snarling with great menace, however he was thrown back not by Sesshomaru...

All looked shocked at what was facing them... it was Kagome! But it was different, she looked like a wolf demoness, and a shaken Inuyasha growled and lunged for her and she held out her hand and blasted him to stung him; Kikyo had tried to attack her however with just a slight amount of pressure of Kagome's mind Kikyo was turning into dust, but was able to  
get away. Koga ran infront of her ''Kagome,'' Reaching for her, she mimmiced his actions, ''Koga'' ''Where are you, love?'' ''I'll come to you, I am okay,'' Cupping his face gently, and placed a light kiss onto his lips ''I'm here...'' She then disappeared, leaving a knocked half demon in her wake...

Chapter 8 done! 


	9. Chapter 9

Koga and Kagome Chapter 9: A new Kagome, Enter a mysterious stranger! And a new piece of the Shikon Jewel.

*** Previously***

All looked shocked at what was facing them... it was Kagome! But it was different, she looked like a wolf demoness, and a shaken Inuyasha growled and lunged for her and she held out her hand and blasted him to stung him; Kikyo had tried to attack her however with just a slight amount of pressure of Kagome's mind Kikyo was turning into dust, but was able to  
get away. Koga ran infront of her ''Kagome,'' Reaching for her, she mimmiced his actions, ''Koga'' ''Where are you, love?'' ''I'll come to you, I am okay,'' Cupping his face gently, and placed a light kiss onto his lips ''I'm here...'' She then disappeared, leaving a knocked half demon in her wake...

All stared shocked, then turning their attention back to Inuyasha, who still didn't move, Miroku was the first to move then Sesshomaru carefully walking up to the pile that was known as Inuyasha, Koga didn't didn't take his eyes from the spot to where his beloved Kagome was. And he took in her site and scent, she was wearing a black fur wrap about as short as his and she was wearing  
an amor top similar to his but it was red, with gold trim. Her eyes that were blue became green?! Her wrappings on her arms and legs same to his so were her ears! As Sango became back from collecting the children from their hiding space, he turned to hear Inuyasha groaning ''Owwww, my damn head... where am I?'' Rin looked at him blinking, ''You went missing, *blink, blink* what do you  
remember?'' The Taiyoukai's ward asked, true she does ask alot of questions and that one was a good one, ''Ugh..I don't remember, kid, what I remember was going to see where or what attacked Kagome, and next thing I know I blacked out again;'' Could it be possible that not all the charms have been destoryed? Or was there a deeper spell?

Miroku looked on thought ''Lord Sesshomaru, what other side effects did you say that there were even if the charms have been destoryed?'' Inuyasha was too concerned with nursing his head to forget that his elder half brother was there, '' ''The side affects are blind rage, confusion, and.. Rape, if it's a male being controlled, however there is a rare case of periods of 'blacking' out unless  
the wolfen priestess purifies the individual's darkness that was planted there by lies and manipulation.'' ''But if the charms were destoried then how is she able to trigger it?'' Came Sango's voice ''That, demon slayer, This Sesshomaru would like to know.'' Koga was oddly silent and didn't notice Inuyasha was back to normal, well normal for a half demon, Koga saw the coldness in Inuyasha's  
eyes, they were turning red his fangs were growing his claws were lengthing as well. Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome had seen that before however not like that! This time was more sinister, almost cold...

Sango looked over in Sesshomaru's direction ''Lord Sesshomaru? May I ask you something?'' ''Hn?'' ''Is there anything we can do to delay the mind control that Inuyasha is enduring?'' ''This Sesshomaru has heard of,'' His sentence was interrupted when he heard Inuyahsa and Rin ''*Rub rub tweek tweek* Doggy ears!'' ''Kid please...'' She continued to rub and tweek his ears, ''Rin, stop that,''  
Stops ''Yes My Lord.'' Standing poker straight, like a solider waiting for their next order, Sango walked over to Koga laying her hand on his shoulder ''Koga, you have to keep your strength up Kagome will have our heads if you go without some food.'' He knew the demon slayer was right, he needed his strength just incase he or his travelling companions or heavens forbid Kagome were in danger.  
He would eat something, ''As this Sesshomaru was saying, there are some plants and herbs that you can mix in order to delay them, however your priestess Kagome is the only one that knows which herbs and plants to mix.'' He thought again, ''What about sutras?'' Asked Shippo ''Sadly foxkit there are no sutras that are powerful enough, and I do not know the excessive amounts of the substance  
that the half breed was exposed to... *Appeared to be in deep thought,*'' Inuyasha was still rubbing his temples, then he started to breathe heavily ''Rin...'' ''Yes Inuyasha? *Blink blink*'' ''Get...by...Sesshomaru...NOW!'' His eyes were turning red, the male demons were hearing Inuyasha's heart pound louder and faster!

Rin didn't hesitate, running to her keeper, ''W-What the hell...is...Happening...'' He went to the ground covering his head, his ears flattened to his head growling, his claws were growning, his ears were becoming black and red tipped, ''Blood...Kagome...'' His sword was trying in vain to stop him... His heart was pounding in his head his brain was pulsing with a burning hate, ''K-Kagome!''  
Koga watched in surprise, Inuyasha's fangs were growing faster and more leathal; he started to get up staggering a step or two, turning to the people that were staring at him his eyes opened his amber eyes that shuned were now red and full of blood lust.

Shippo and Rin were staring in panic and everyone else, Sango slowly walked up to Inuyasha, ''Inuyasha,'' ''*Growling* Get-Back-'' ''Inuyasha, calm down,'' "*Growling more fiersly* S-Sango...I-I'm warning you!'' Miroku saw it Inuyasha in the mist of the attack was trying to fight it and save his friends, ''Sango! Stand back!'' ''Sister Sango!'' Screamed Rin in total fear, ''What's wrong with  
him, Lord Sesshomaru?'' ''He's being taken over again by a spell, somehow... Rin get by Ah Un, until I tell you to move from his side...'' Walking up to Inuyasha getting about five feet from him, hearing his younger half brother growl in threat, waiting for the half demon that he'd known, to make the first move.

Just then a strange scent wafted to their noses, dashing by them straight to Inuyasha was a hooded figure, about Sango's height; The posessed half demon snarled and growled, and went to attack but only got the person's hood to reveal the most beautiful inu demoness to ever grace anyone's presence! She was lean yet cuvry, long black hair to her ribs, fare skinned, but her markings were almost the same  
as Sesshomaru's but the were silver, and in the middle of her forehead was a red star and one cressent moon on either side that were black. Her outfit looked like royalty but like a belly dancer as well, her top was black silk that was called a halter top that made her semi-full breasts bigger; with red beads dangling and her silk skirt was black and wrapped, and her small feet were in a pair of matching black sandals.  
On her wrists were silver braclets and slave markers! Then resting on her shoulder, similar to Sesshomaru but the color, was a black fur boa.

''Leave him to me!'' Ordered the woman infront of the taiyoukai, ''Come at me, with everything you have!'' With a evil sounding snarl, the posessed half demon had attacked, the dark haired girl dodged him with the greatest of ease, proving she could handle herself- however Sesshomaru didn't take his eyes off of her, everyone was doing the same Inuyasha was roaring and growling ''Think I fear you!'' She screamed  
granted her voice was enchanting, even when she was screaming, she seized the opportunity to grab the silver haired half demon by his throat and wrap her tail around his arms and legs! Reaching with her free arms and pulling something from her hip, floating up to him uncorking the bottle that she had taken out with her beautiful red lips forcing the contents down his throat. He was quickly subdued, carefully and gently  
placing him onto the ground, unwrapping her tail around him and going back were it belonged.

Feeling a bunch of surprised stares, she then turned around to meet everyones' looks, her eyes were black, like a gentle doe, her make up was of royal status pink and black ''Do not worry he is not dead.'' She assured them, tenderly, her softer voice was more appealing to everyones' ears- even her own- Sesshomaru was staring at her ''Who may I ask are you?'' Smiling kindly ''My name is Skylah, The Heiress of The South,  
and all of you are?'' She looked around at the demons, humans and the prone half demon, the monk was the first to approach her ''My name is Miroku,'' Clasping her hands into his ''It is very fortunate that you happened to come by Lady Skylah, we are grateful for the aid you have given us, would you like to bare my children?'' *Bam!* ''Thank you, was he serious?'' Asking the woman who knocked him out, ''Sadly yes, my name  
is Sango Lady Skylah,'' In manners bowing to royalty was very much called for and common Skylah bowed her head slightly in awknowledging the woman's bow in respects.

After the humans had introduced themselves, minus the cute little human girl hiding behind the two headed dragon, it was the demons' turn Koga went first ''My name is Koga, the new leader of the wolf demon tribe- my right and left handed men Ginta and Hakkaku,'' Bowing in respects to her, ''Lady Skylah, my name is Shippo I'm a fox demon!'' Bowing to the beautiful woman, picking him up ''Foxkits are adorable.''  
She gently put him down, the ugly toad demon came forward ''My name is Jaken the faithful retainer of Lord Sesshomaru.'' Bowing to her ''Am I to gess you are Lord Sesshomaru?'' She asked the handsome Taiyoukai that was walking infront of her, ''Hn,'' ''I do not believe I have met everyone,'' Looking over at the little human child peeking around the steed and walking to her, the princess slowly got to the girl's level on her  
knees ''What's your name, child?'' She asked gently, ''Rin's name is Rin!'' Bowing to the woman, Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare at Skylah, oval delicate facial features, perfect in everyway, ''You are very pretty Lady Skylah!'' Shippo bounded over to them ''Rin,'' ''Hm?'' ''What's another word for pretty?'' ''Hmmmmm Gorgious! Lady Skylah is very gorgious!'' Rin exclaimed clapping...

The children were busy giving Jaken hell running around, Ginta and Hakkaku, and Sango were hunting for dinner, and getting some firewood. Inuyasha was still in and out of it, Miroku and Sesshomaru and Skylah also Koga were by the fire ''You lost your friend Kagome, you say?'' She asked the monk, ''Hn, have you seen her?'' ''Well what she look like?'' Before anyone could say anything Koga told her ''Kagome, is the most beautiful woman I've seen  
she has waist length black hair, fare skin, about as tall as you Lady Skylah... and...'' ''Your mate?'' She finished ''Hn,'' He replied he was surprised that she didn't react in a negative manner about this 'Kagome's' beauty ''What brings you here Lady Skylah?'' Asked Miroku ''Have you all heard of a demon called Naraku?'' All looked at her, ''Yes, we are in pursuite of him My Lady,'' ''He killed my family, my kingdom, I was to  
inherit upon being bethored, however when the attack happened my 'intended' coward out and ran for it leaving us for certain death. I didn't leave, I stood by my family's side and fought, I was their only child- True it was rare an unmated woman could rule however my father and mother had no doubt in me, but they wanted to see me mated and safe. I kept on telling them if I was to be mated I want it to be for love, because  
I am quite capable of taken care of myself, I knew that they meant well,'' ''Did you see Kagome in your travels?'' Asked Koga in a worried tone ''Sadly no Wolf leader Koga,'' ''Please just Koga,'' ''Where due south was she heading?'' ''She was going to a wolf demon tribe there that my pack as a truce with,'' ''Oh then she is with Aki already...'' Koga looked at her ''I know Aki for at least a hundred years.'' Waving a regal hand  
dismissively ^hundred years?^ Thought Miroku.

''I know that I do not look it but as of next week I will be offically 100 years old, However off of that subject, I know for a fact that Kagome is safe with Aki. But I fear that Hitomi's lust for greed and power, but now I feel that when he saw your Kagome- Koga he now lusts after her; but do not worry I am the only one that can keep him in line otherwise that Aki.'' Looking over at the prone figure of Inuyasha and getting up  
''His scent is normal,'' She announced walking over to him to untie him, as a safety measure, ''Ugh... My damn head... who the hell are you?'' ''I am Lady Skylah, Heiress To The South, and you must be Inuyasha.'' Getting up groggly ''Why are you dressed like that?'' He asked rubbing his temples and sitting by Miroku, who was placing a cool rag on his forehead, ''What is wrong with it?'' The princess asked confused,  
''It's indecent,'' ''What do you mean by that? I am not running around naked!'' ''Close to it, keep it down will huh?'' ''Basically calling me a brothel girl!'' She screamed in shock, and in pain, ''Some type of graditude, so rude!'' She muttered ''What the hell do you fucking mean?'' ''Such language, my ears are burning. Sit back down!'' ''Lady Skylah saved your life Inuyasha,'' Came Miroku's voice of reason getting inbetween  
the two, until his hand disappeared, Skylah's eyes went wide as Inuyasha's head ''Y-You lecherious!'' Befor she could even slap him Sesshomaru was between the two ''Monk, This Sesshomaru requests strongly that you remove your hand...'' That was no threat, to which the perverted monk did...

''Lady Skylah, Lord Sesshomaru, my apologizes, it's my hand that's cursed,'' Crossing her arms over her chest and backing away, behind Sesshomaru, with a *Hmph!* sighing to himself, Inuyasha walked over to Skylah ''What is it?'' Her back was turned to him ''I-I'm Sorry, and grateful that you aided me.'' Turning back around ''All I really wanted was a thank you, not to be insulted for my royal dress,'' True alot of cultures of  
royalty have different attires for their 'normal' wares...

Sometime during the day, Kagome had woken up finding Aki mixing some herbs ''Oh you are awake I see,'' Came the older wolven priestess ''How long was I asleep?'' ''About a half a day, you needed the sleep,'' Watching the young woman before her start standing up and noticing that her appearance had changed; she had claws similar to Koga's her features were almost like a she wolf's, she felt something furry on the back of her leg  
her hands were reaching... A tail?! Similar to Koga's but black, she then pulled out a compact and looked at herself in the mirror that was there; glazing at herself her facial features were more of a she wolf and her eyes that were once brown, then blue, were now green! Turning her head to the side, pointy ears! Setting the compact down, looking up at Aki ''Yes, my daughter?'' ''What happened?'' ''Your true form came alot quicker then I thought,  
though you needn't worry about your compainions they'll accept you. And their saftey is secured, you see I have an old family friend from the old days, she will aid them and aid one dog demon prince more, and guard and guide you on your journey,'' Looking at Kagome smiling sweetly ''She aided your half demon friend, until you purify the evil within him yourself, we must hurry and get you trained in our ways and in the wolven priestess way.''  
Kagome knodded her head yes and obeyed Aki, ''First of all meditation...'' Kagome mimmiced the older woman's actions, ''Know yourself, know your body, go beyond your limits... Sense the grass... the trees...'' Kagome was doing as she was told... rather fastly ''You are a fast learner and a good student, my daughter...'' ''Thank you mother,'' ''You can answer me with your mind, if you like...'' (Okay mother)...

After Sango, Ginta and Hakkaku returned from hunting, and gathering more firewood for the night; Rin noticed something in a glass bottle on Skylah's person ''What is that Lady Skylah?'' ''Oh this?'' Taking the small glass thing up to her eye slight to show the group a piece of the shikon jewel?! Taking the piece out and holding it in her hand, ''This is one of the reasons that Naraku was after my kingdom...'' ''What was the other?'' Asked Koga ''He has it  
in his demented mind that I'm going to be his queen and he would rid himself of this Kikyo woman. The other and last reason, truthfully I have heard of this Kagome, I smelled her scent and she has a lot of power if she dares to look within herself. However do no worry Aki is well skilled and will teach her well,'' She finished with great confidance, Rin took her seat between Skylah and Sesshomaru ''Do you have a weapon Lady Skylah?'' Rin asked ''Yes, young  
Rin, do you wish to see?'' Watching the child knod excitedly 'yes' Standing up to produce the finest two swords that anyone could or would lay their eyes on.

They looked at her and her weapons, ''These are the swords of justice and of ice, and in my bag are the arrows and bow that can end Naraku and his reign of terror, however I can not weild the quiver nor the bow, it is fated that a wolven demoness that is a prietess can weild and harnest these powerful things. I am merely it's and her guardian,'' ''What would you after the mission?'' Asked Sesshomaru as Skylah was placing her swords back in her sheaths onto her back, ''Unknown  
to me Lord Sesshomaru,'' Koga stood up and asked ''You say that in your bag is a quiver and a bow that only a wolven demoness that is a priestess can weild and harnest their powers right?'' ''Yes, Koga,'' ''What if this Kikyo has it?'' ''It will not accept her, it will burn her.'' ''You said that you are an inu right?'' Asked Shippo ''Yes, foxkit,'' ''May we see your true form?'' Asked Rin excitedly clapping and blinking ''Only for a moment,'' She said while backing up a bit, her dark  
eyes went in the back of her head while cherry blossoms and wind encircled her, Skylah's markings were becoming jagged and lo and behold there she was in her true inuyoukai form. Rin walking up to her, while the female lowered her head for the curious and innocent child to pet her, to which the child did, as fast as the princess had transformed she was transforming back. Markings and everything back in their orginal places, lastly opening her eyes that were black again;  
lowering herself into an almost knealing position and scooping up Rin- walking over to Sesshomaru; placing his ward by him.

The Taikyoukai of the western lands couldn't believe what he had just witness, true inu females didn't start training in their true forms or even in their 'human-like' forms until they are at least 200?! Skylah was rare, smiling at him and bowing her head to him, holding Rin's hand ''I do believe Lord Sesshomaru that young Rin is hungry.'' She bent her head at the small child, who guided her to the camp fire, far away from the not so innocent monk, Skylah asked the monk a question  
''Miroku?'' ''Yes Lady Skylah?'' ''What is that that is covering your right hand?'' Lifting his hand up in a clentched fist ''This hand has a curse in it past down from my grandfather and my father, thanks to Naraku,'' ''I do apologize for bringing up the subject, Miroku, what kind of curse is it?'' ''It is a curse called the wind tunnel, placed by Naraku onto my grandfather, Lady Skylah, you see if I do not destory him this curse will kill me by drawing me inside and I shall die.'' She shook her  
head side to side, ''There is no need for you to apologize Milady,'' ''Hand where we can see em...'' Koga said noticing Sesshomaru's glare...

''How far is Kagome from here Lady Skylah?'' Asked Sango as the mess was cleaned up the women were waiting for the men to get back from the hotsprings ''about another half day I believe,'' She said as she finished drying Rin's hair and brushing it, and placing it back in its trademark look, ''The men are back, and no fighting with anyone.'' They all decided to go after Kagome first thing in the morning, hopefully no run ins with Naraku or with Kikyo...

Skylah wrapped her tail around Rin to keep her warm ''Lady Skylah?'' ''Hm?'' ''Are you going to sleep?'' Asked the child in a sleepy like voice ''I will, Rin, I sleep very little due to the attack by Naraku I have yet to sleep,'' Sesshomaru was watching this mere slip of a girl almost a woman ^(She is our mate!)^ ***Who are you?*** ^(I am your beast, Sesshomaru, mate needs us!)^ ***She has been through too much and deserves a courtship, animal!*** ^(Mate! Needs our care!)^  
***Listen here animal, I will not devalue her!*** ^(Protect our mate!)^ It roared in his mind...

He knew his beast was right, however he-Sesshomaru will not be ruled by that animal- ^(Mate knows too! Mate was born for us! And only us!)^ Noticing that Rin's head was in the woman's lap, they were against a near by tree near the fire so that the little human child will not catch a cold, looking around at the camp. Inuyasha was up in a tree nearby taking the first watch, Miroku and Sango were on either side of the fire, Shippo was curled next to the two headed demon cat by the name of  
Kirara, Koga and his men were on either side of Sango and Miroku- looking over to her left and seeing the toad demon called Jaken and the two headed steed called Ah Un sleeping. Feeling an intense stare on her person, she happened to make eye contact with Sesshomaru, (Why is he looking at me? I will never harm this child!) *^Mate knows that,^* (Who the hell are you?) *^The inner you, Sesshomaru is our mate!^* (I do not have a mate!) *^Yes 'we' do! We ARE his!^*

She shut her eyes tightly trying to calm 'HER' Hearing a noise to her right and seeing Sesshomaru ''May This Sesshomaru sit by you?'' ''Y-Yes...'' (Why did I sttuter?) *^Mate is near!^* This inner her was giving her sanity a headache, suddenly sleep took her and lowered her head onto Sesshomaru's broad and strong arm...

Okay end of chapter 9 I do apologize for the longest wait! I've trying to get my other stories done without interruption there will be the following couples Koga and Kagome, Inuyasha and OC, Sesshomaru and OC (not the same OC) Miroku and Sango and Rin and Kohaku(years later!) read and review See disclaimer chapter1!

Dialogs: Sesshomaru's thoughts- *** *** His beast's ^()^

Skylah's thoughts-() and her beast's *^ ^* 


	10. Chapter 10

Koga and Kagome Chapter 10: Kagome's return and A new friend, also Myoga's visit, and Inuyasha's crush,

(Author's note to all! As you are reading in this chapter. Chapter 10 of Kagome's Choice and Koga's heart, you will find alot of plot twist and turns, and some sexual situtations, and there will be a Kagome and Koga lemon! And I decided to give fluff-chan two arms! I own nothing or the  
characters from Inuyasha! I only own Skylah, Hotaru, Hitomi, Jarament, Rita, Turock, and Asami... Also I own my other OC Characters from my other stories as well! DISCLAIMER: See Chapter 1: on with the story...)

(((Previously)))

She shut her eyes tightly trying to calm 'HER' Hearing a noise to her right and seeing Sesshomaru ''May This Sesshomaru sit by you?'' ''Y-Yes...'' (Why did I sttuter?) *^Mate is near!^* This inner her was giving her sanity a headache, suddenly sleep took her and lowered her head onto Sesshomaru's broad and strong arm...

The morning, everyone was waking up Skylah felt something sucking on her neck *SMACK!* Seeing a flea demon, Inuyasha hopped down from his tree, ''Well if it aint Myoga,'' The princess had flicked the vassel to him ''Long time no see, pest,'' ''Oh how I long for this nose,'' Jumping up and sucking blood out of the half-  
demon's nose *SMACK!* ''Still irritating,'' Inuyasha grumbled the flattened flea wafted to Inuyasha's hand and went back to his same form ''Ah Lord Inuyasha,'' Bowing to him, Skylah, Sesshomaru, and the newly awake Rin were staring at him ''Lady Skylah *bowing* you do have your parent's blood, I see that you have met  
Lord Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru.'' Seeing her knod yes ''And I met the rest of the companions...'' SMACK ''Pervert!'' Skylah and everyone sighed shook their heads side to side, ''What brings you here?'' Asked Sango ''I have heard rumors of the South had fallen...'' Noticing Skylah bowing her head slightly, ''I see,  
Lady Skylah my sincerest and humblist apologies.'' Bowing to her again ''What will I tell the royal vissere of the East?'' All looked confused ''Allow me to explain, my mother was the Lady of the East, my father was Lord of the South it was a love match; meaning it wasn't arranged. Technically, I rule the East as well,  
however upon my mother's death the royal vissere, Jarament, he is a never ending headache for me. The 'intended' that my parents wanted me to be mated off to was from the southern province, he was a coward, I had half the battle exprience and I stayed; what was his excuse? However, Jarament, had his eye on me for sometime,  
since I hit the age and I refused him over and over. If he catches word of any of this, he may try to impose his will upon me, without my mother and father around to protect me I will rely on myself, anyway let's hurry and find Kagome!'' All agreed and felt sorry for Skylah, she didn't want to be a prize! She wanted to find love  
and spend her days with that person...

After things were put away and food was hunted for and prepared, they packed up and headed south all were in an awakward silence Sesshomaru was thinking to himself, ***Jarament... I have heard of him...*** ^(He tends to take her from us! Our mate!)^ That damn beast has been on his nerves since yesterday,  
He knew that Skylah was no ordinary bitch he would rut with every now and then, as the journey ran them to what was left of Skylah's home. They all looked around in horror they knew that Naraku was capable of evil things but this was extreme even for him! The young princess looked around at her destoryed home, never forgetting  
that horrible day, the crew were feeling sorrow for the the royal woman. She knew that they were following her, as soon as they got to an outer part of her palace, they saw a deceased big black furred dog demon, with similar markings to her. Skylah slowly walked up to the creature and went to her knees on the steps, placing her head  
onto his paw ''Father...'' She whimpered, Miroku walked up and placed his Wind Tunnelled hand up in a silent prayer.

''The least we can do is give them a proper burial,'' Told the monk ''Lady Skylah! Wait!'' All chased after her up the stairs and seeing her stop all gathered around her to see an older woman that looked just like her... This woman had to be Skylah's mother, ''M-Mommy...'' Feeling a larger hand on her shoulder, turning her head to see Sesshomaru!  
^(See to mate she is suffering!)^ ***That is what This Sesshomaru is doing you, headache...*** Deep down he decided once Naraku had been defeated he would have Skylah to live with him where he would know that she would be safe and well cared for. Seeing how the woman was posed, was distrubing to say in the least, she was laying  
on an alter of some kind on her back, and she had on an outfit simliar to Skylah but it was white, and gold, one hand was on her neck and the other was hanging down and Naraku's evil and scent clung on the woman and in the air. This poor girl, she had turned around to look at Miroku ''The monk is right, let us give them a proper burial,  
they deserved that.'' All agreed,

After a while they finished burrying Skylah's mother and father together and praying for their souls to find peace, ''Thank you, all of you...'' She said, as she bowed her head again with Rin by her holding her other hand. Until another scent caught up to them ''Smell that?'' All were sniffing around confirming Koga's annoucement ''K-Koga?''  
All turned their heads ''KAGOME!'' He bolted to her and scooped her up in a big hug, ''Don't ever take off like that ever again!'' The rest of the gang were looking over at the two ''You never told me that she was a wolfen priestess...'' Skylah told them ''No she's human,'' Came Inuyasha's voice, but when he saw Kagome, he was still pissed  
that Koga was getting his mangy scent all over Kagome... Inuyasha's Kagome... Well she could've been his thanks to Kikyo it would never happen ever!

''K-Koga, I can't... breathe...'' He immediately stopped crushing her, Kagome looked over at her friends ''Hello Sesshomaru,'' ''Hn,'' Gave a polite knod, deep down, between them, The Taiyoukai respected Kagome, ''What's your name?'' Looking over at the female dog demoness ''Uh Kagome why are you dressed almost identicial to Koga?''  
Came Sango's voice, ''It's a long story,'' She said ''Since it is a long story, Kagome, I know already know who you are and yes I know Aki- I am here as your guide and guardian, my name is Lady Skylah of these Southern lands, and technically The Eastern Lands, I was sent to give you something.'' ''What is it?'' All watched as the woman  
pulled out a bow and a quiver of arrows, those pieces were the most beautiful pieces that she had ever laid her eyes on. The bow itsself was beyond beautiful having wolven carvings on it and it was gold and red, and her arrows gave off a feel of purity and power, she looked at the gift ''T-thank you,'' ''You needn't thank me, these were made  
for you, Kagome, I kept it safe for you and I will keep you safe once this mission is over and I will live on.'' Kagome looked over at the royal demoness confused.

''May I ask what happened here?'' Kagome asked takening everything in ''Naraku had attacked my kingdom, he was looking for this,'' Holding up her shard of the Shikon Jewel ''And came to 'claim' me, huh me to a lowly spider half demon!'' She growled, but her mood had quickly changed to her mildly 'normal' non stoic appearance ''Am I to  
pressume that you are this jewel's guardian?'' Asked the girl ''Yes,'' Walking over to the wolven priestess and handing her the shard ''Here you go.'' ''Thank you, Lady Skylah,'' ''Please Kagome, it is just Skylah,'' ''Okay, Skylah what else had happened? Did anyone survive?'' That itsself was indeed a good question from the other girl named Kagome.  
True Skylah didn't know that if anyone else had survived, praying some of them did, all heard some movement from the brushes...

All were prepairing themselves for an attack, until they saw another girl that looked no older than Sango, but she had dark brown hair that went to her shoulders and she was slight in build and sunkissed skin and in an outfit similar to Skylah, her eyes were a very beautiful blue, ''L-Lady Skylah?'' ''A-Asami?'' They embraced, The Asami girl looked human,  
but to Inuyasha, Asami was very beautiful, delicate femine feautures like Skylah but no markings, giving the feel that she was a commoner or a servant in the palace. Her outfit was almost like the Princess's but it was sky blue and pink, her feet were bare, and there was something interesting about this 'Asami's' scent almost like musky cherry blossoms.  
With a hint of spice, upon closer inspection she had scars and bruises. After the two finally released eachother, ''I told you to run and take the child with you...'' ''My lady, Kagura got us before we knew it... Hotaru and I got separated, I've been looking for him all night and morning...''

''Mommy!'' The little blur latched itsself around her small waist, Hotaru, looked almost like Inuyasha! Except for brown hair and the eyes were like Asami's... Wait a minute 'Mommy?!' He, Hotaru, looked about Rin's age walking up to Inuyasha ''You look like me! Your sword is cool!'' Tugging on his trademark long red kimono, ''Kid let go,'' He  
grumbled ''Lady Skylah!'' He bounded to her and hugged her ^(Half breed dares to touch what's ours!)^ ***The half breed is only a child, you annoy This Sesshomaru,*** ^(Mate will live with us!)^ That damn beast of his will be the death of him! ***This Sesshomaru has already made up his decision on that! Now do be quiet!*** Him and his  
beast were fighting non stop all night well into the next day.

However he did calm down when Skylah fell asleep on his shoulder, it felt right he hated lying to himself he knew it from the first moment that he had smelled her calming and serene scent. That enticing musky yet femine rose scent made his inner beast want to claim her as his, and never let her go, despite her age she was almost 100 years old and no means  
a push over, her father wanted her to learn how to care for herself. Kagome was looking over at Inuyasha wondering if he was alright ''I gave him a potion, to tempartly delay the curse, however that spell this Kikyo had casted is very powerful I would like to know how she was slipping it to him... You say you blacked out a couple of times right Inuyasha?''  
The silver haired half demon in question, who hadn't taken his eye off of Asami and Hotaru, ''Yea, I felt like my head was going to explode, then thing I remember is that I wake up in strange places;'' That was puzzling to say in the least ''Hmmmm,'' Skylah appeared very deep in thought as was Miroku, who wasn't going for any of the womens' rears for once,  
until Kagome seemingly out of nowhere had a thought... Well theory, ''What if Kikyo was able to pass the curse to Inuyasha with an easy kiss?'' ''How would it be possible Kagome? I mean I would remember.'' He did have a point ''Remember Inuyasha, she had paralized you before,'' Yes she had! ''Yea now I remember she was going to take me to hell and  
break my sword.'' He finished, while looking sadly at Kagome why did she have on an outfit very similar to that mangy wolf Koga?!

''I see from the stares that I'm getting, I guess I should explain a few things to all of you. From what Aki had told me The Black Wolf's Ghost, marked me neither for death nor leadership, this is a mark of my true destiny; she told me a great deal, Aki even said that The Black Wolf's Ghost is father to all of the wolf demon tribes...'' ''Which is true,'' Koga had  
informned ''And Aki went on to tell me that I wasn't human, but a she wolf, that's a wolven priestess,'' Kagome started to say while sitting by Koga much to Inuyasha's dismay, sighing to himself ''There's one thing that I don't understand beloved, why did you go? Why did he mark you?'' ''Mate, he The Black Wolf's Ghost, came to me in my dream the night  
that he had marked me. He said that I had to go to the Southern wolven tribe and seek out Aki, and her knowledge, and she in a matter of a short time taught me everything that she knows and more. She told me that I'm destined for so much more, and that she even said that The Black Wolf's Ghost will mark you for leadership, soon,'' He looked at his mate  
''Mommy,'' Hotaru sleeply nuzzled, against his mother's hip, she smiled sadly.

''Asami, you're a mother?'' ''Yeah, it wasn't planned, it was a rape.'' Seeing Skylah get up and mutter something about wanting to be alone, and fllew in the direction of what was left of her palace, not knowing that Sesshomaru followed her. All turned back to Asami, who sighed titling her head down, ''I think that I should explain, about nine years ago, I was gathering  
some roots that only grew at night, and from what I didn't know. That I was being followed, by a dog demon in musk was folling me, it was a red cressent moon night that night nine years ago- it was when my back was turned, and I decided to take a little swim. I was in the water, surfacing, I then heard a noise, I hurried and got out of the water, but I found myself  
pinned against a log and burtally raped, for what it seemed like hours. Little did the creature knew that Lady Skylah and her father the Lord Of The South Turock, were out looking for me, they thought it was in their best interest if they split up to look for me... Sometime later Lady Skylah found me, and everything was a haze, I remember having my innocence taken,  
I remember him giving me a pup, or child, whatever you want to say. Lady Skylah fought the creature, however with his last ounce of strength he was able to get away, I laid there wounded and naked and scared she wrapped me up and carried me back to the palace- the only home that I've ever known. Sometime after that Turock had came back following our scent,  
while the mid wife/ healer was treating me the older woman then said that it was a very good thing that Lady Skylah came when she did or that demon would've marked me.''

All gave the young human woman a look of respect and admiration, ''I know that My Lady blames herself, but she shouldn't, if it weren't me then it would've been someone else and I couldn't have that on my mind.'' Asami finished her story while noticing that Inuyasha was watching every move that she was making, Kagome then got up unwillingly from her spot with  
Koga, and made her way to the human woman. Kneeling before her, ''I'm sorry that you had to endure that,'' The wolven priestess had said with the greatest amount of sorrow, ''I don't regret my son, that's the one thing that I've done right, besides serving my lady, witches like me were either killed for sport or went into the sex trade. However Lady Skylah saved my life and  
became my best friend, she has no shame or guilt about my connection with her. All she feels that she should be ashamed for is what had happened to me and to her kingdom and now with word spreading like wild fire it's only a matter of time before Jarament finds out. And tries to take The Lady with him and he won't take 'no' for an answer...'' Inuyasha just sat there  
seemingly entranced at Asami's words, he felt sorrow for what the innocent girl, now woman, had to endure. He, Inuyasha, was sitting on the otherside of the woman watching Hotaru and the other children sleep, feeling ease yet feeling as if he should be by this woman's side.

Meanwhile with Skylah and Sesshomaru

The youngest heir to the Southern Landsa nd technically the Eastern Lands was busy sitting upon the rail at a balacony thinking to herself (Why Asami? She has done no wrong to anyone!) Wishing it were her and not her witch human friend, feeling a presence behind her, she found herself back to chest with Sesshomaru! The Taiyoukai was removing her from  
the rail of the balacony and gently setting her down on her feet- still her back against his muscular hard chest. His arms were so strong and warm, ''Se-Sesshomaru?'' ''Are you trying to get yourself killed?'' He asked, as he was oddly enough not letting go of her waist, lowering his head to her ear so that he could be closer to her; to smell her scent ''What is it,  
Sesshomaru?'' ''You got upset, about what had happened to that Asami human, why?'' Skylah sighed to herself and outloud, ''It is a long story and my fault...'' She started to explain, ''I love her like my sister, Hotaru is my ward, like Rin is with you, if something were to happen to her I would take over as his 'mother' in a sense. It does not bother me if he is a human  
or demon nor a half demon, we are who we are, and we have to accept it and change for ourselves if we desire or stay the same.'' There was alot of truth to that sentence, ''This Sesshomaru agrees with you, Skylah, tell This Sesshomaru about yourself and your kingdom... well kingdoms on a technicallity,'' Yup he knew from the moment when Skylah said that her mother  
was from the East.

And yes that meant that Skylah was heiress to the South and the East, which meant she had alot to deal with, plus the murder of her parents and the Southern kingdom, ''Tell This Sesshomaru who is this Jarament that you spoke of?'' ''Well, he is the royal vissere of the East until I claim it, from what I heard he has not been doing a good job by ensuring saftey and life to all, I am  
no push over by any means. But I will give people a chance at life, my father Turock and my mother Rita, they were the strongest beings that I ever had the honor of knowing or being born of them.'' ''Do go on...'' (Why is he so close to me?!) ^*He is our mate! He has that right!*^ (Why are you here?) ^*He is warm and ours! A great father for our pups!*^ (Will you shut the hell UP!)  
That 'inner' instict of her's will drive her mad, ''Skylah?'' His hot erotic breathe was upon her neck, ''I apologize Sesshomaru, I did not hear what you have said, could you please repeat it?'' Moving his hot perfect mouth from her sensitive ear and placing it on her other ear, just before brushing her temples ''Tell This Sesshomaru more about this Jarament.'' ^(He dares to touch what's ours!  
the mother of our pups!)^ ***Go away, you animal! This Sesshomaru will not have this conversation with you again!*** ^(It's our right see to mate!)^ ***You are annoying This Sesshomaru!*** ''Jarament is the bane of my life so-to-speak, he wants to be mated to me for his lust of me and power, he knows if I get mated from a love match my mate will inherit everything and have surpreme  
power...'' She started ^(You know that power doesn't mean anything to you! The West is very powerful! Mate is so soft and warm!)^ ''As I said before if Jarament finds out he will try to force his will and himself upon me, if I were to refuse...'' He knew that Jarament was lying and twisting the bylaws to better fit his rule, ^(He dares to attempt to force himself upon mate?!)^ ***Will you cease  
giving This Sesshomaru a massive headache!***

Bending his head down a abit so that he could touch his forehead to her inky black crown of her soft hair, ''My destiny is yours, I give you my loyalty, my heart, my body, Your destiny is mine, your heart, your loyalty, your body... We belong together,'' He declared as he was strengthing his hold upon her...

(What did he just say?!) She thought to herself, quickly thinking back in her memories, back to where she was a teenager learning about things about males and females and mating and something that inus share with their destined mates. Once the dominate saw his mate he would recite the words that were in his soul from birth, and bind their hearts together and if the submissive mate was a female-  
normally that was how it was. True there were rare stories about same sex mates, however for it to be counted as noticable she would have to kiss him or say 'I'm with you now,' If they wanted their bond to be unbreakable. The male says 'And I you, beloved,' And meeting their lips in a chaste kiss, the demon equvilant to 'engagment'

^*Say the words to our mate!*^ Before Skylah's calm and sense could kick in the inner 'her' kicked in ''I am with you now,'' Tilting theirs heads up their lips meeting in a chasted and soft kiss...

As their lips met no one had noticed a male dog demon snarling at the distant pair...

Chappy 10 DONE! Wrking on the rest bare with me I apologize for your wait!


End file.
